A Riddle for Ginny
by OrangesInABag
Summary: After Lucius slips Ginny Tom Riddle's old diary, she is instantly drawn to the complete and utter mystery of this seemingly lost soul. However, when she is confronted with the reality behind her confidant, can she force herself to keep her distance, or will the temptation be too much? Seriously, we wrote this at like 4am but it is much better inside. It will be M eventually.
1. 1-intro chapter

**A/N – Greetings to you unfortunate people who happened across this fanfic. Well, too bad, you're here now, you have to read it. But seriously, It's 4:15 am and we literally have nothing better to do, so we'd appreciate any sort of feedback …coughcoughreviewcough… So yeah, hope you enjoy…**

**Fandom – Harry Potter**

**Pairing – Gin 'N Tonic (Ginny Weasley/Tom Riddle)**

**Time Setting – Chamber of secrets (for the sake our sanity she is 15)**

**Summary – After Lucius slips Ginny Tom Riddle's old diary, she is instantly drawn to the complete and utter mystery of this seemingly lost soul. However, when she is confronted with the reality behind her confidant, can she force herself to keep her distance, or will the temptation be too much?**

**Disclaimer – We do not own Harry Potter and if we did hippogriffs would be real and everyone would own one because they're just amazing**.

**A Riddle For Ginny.**

As Ginny Weasley rushed out of her herbology class with professor Sprout she noticed an unfamiliar weight in her school bag. She shot one last smile at Harry, dark eyed with beautifully pale skin, then hurried to her room to discover the mystery that seemed to be calling her name ever since she left class.

The girl burst through the doors of the Gryffindor girls' dorms, pushing past the rest of her housemates and ignoring their worried questions. Collapsed on her bed, Ginny instantly felt herself reaching for the ominous, leather-bound book lying amongst her school equipment. Ginny scrambled to lock the door so she could study the book in peace. The pages were blank. No writing, no illustrations, just empty space on a page. Something was wrong, so very wrong and Ginny knew it. A frustrated grunt escaped the girl's mouth as she slammed the useless wad of paper onto her nightstand.

**A/N - I know that was short, but we (Kate, really) wrote the whole thing and then split it into chapters, so that's why. It is not finished yet, so there will be a few more chapters and then they may stop for a little while but WE WILL finish this. **

**We'd love to hear your thoughts, but since mind reading has not been scientifically proven, you'll have to leave a review instead XD**


	2. 2-Awkward diary flirting

**A/N - Ok, people, second chapter and Erin uploading (I did not write all of it, I just made a few additions)! This one is slightly longer, so I hope you guys aren't disappointed. Just pointing out '...' is for anything said through the diary and "..." is for speech/thoughts. I'm sure smart people like you will be able to figure out which one you're reading.**

**DISCLAIMER - We solemnly swear we are up to no good, but that doesn't quite stretch to stealing the rights to Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K Rowling. All we own are our imaginations. Not always a good thing...**

**Awkward diary flirting**

Out of the corner of her eye, Ginny saw something start to appear on the very first page. Slowly ink started to bleed through the paper, forming neat and regal letters.

'Ginny dear, do me a favour and keep that door locked for a little while longer. Good girl.'

For a moment, all the flame haired girl could do was stare. After getting over the initial shock (She was a witch, she'd seen stranger things) she grabbed the book once again.

'What? Who the hell are you?' Ginny scribbled back furiously

Another half a minute of awkward silence followed. During that time, the girls' eyes did not move from that book.

'It would be no fun if I just told you now, would it?' The reply was just slow enough to seem like mockery. She was getting mocked by a diary. That was surely a new low.

'Where are you, I'm not afraid. Tell me.' Her usually neat, small writing was more frantic and panicked than before.

'The chamber of secrets. Meet me in the girl's bathroom, I'll assume you know the way, darling.' How was it that one word, two mere syllables, could make a seemingly harmless sentence seem so…Creepy? And why did that one word, those two syllables, send a shiver up her spine?

'Very well stranger.' Ginny ended the conversation with a small smirk playing on her lips. "What? Did that count as flirting?" The redhead thought to herself, slightly shocked. "Flirting through a diary?! Awkward diary flirting… Huh. Well that's a new one."

**A/N - Well there you have it, the next instalment of A Riddle for Ginny. WE HOPE YOU ENJOYED! XD **

**If you liked it, if you loved it, if you hated it, if you think we're all morons, if you have a dog, if your name is Colin, if you like unicorns, if you have the plans to build the most powerful robot in the world hidden behind your toaster or if you fall under none of the above categories, Leave a review! Pretty Please :)**


End file.
